the defender
by WaNtInG HeR
Summary: this is my first book and i threw in some of my characters in there so please comment and tell me what u think


THE DEFENDER

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING

My friend was dying. I only had one way to save her, and that was to bite her and make her just like me. That was something i didn't want to do even though it had to be done. So i took her into my arms and pressed my cold blood-stained lips to her lifeless neck and--- wait im getting to far ahead of myself. This story doesnt start here or begins here for the matter it started about 3 months ago while i was still a carefree human.

"Hey Jacob wait up man!" i called out to him as we left our school at La Push. Why does he ignore me so much? Maybe its because of that Jacob-Edward thing. They really need to stop fighting over Bella. Ya so what, she is kinda hot and yes i have had very bad thoughts about her. But really thats nothing more than a fantasy. Well after saying that i think i should introduce myself. My name is Michael Meartin (it is pronounced martin). I just moved here about a week ago and already there is so much drama. Well the thing is i know all of the secrets around this place after only a week. Rumors travel fast!

The thing about this place is mostly just that: the werewolves all go to La Push school and the vampires(stupid bloodsuckers!) go to Forks high school. It seems that there is a fight over who gets this girl Bella. Me if i had to choose i would want Jacob to win Bella but its not my choice. You see im about to find out something very important about my life and a certain girl is what helps me see what that is exactly. " HELP MEEE!!!" a girl screeched from a ways away. It seems the rouge werewolves around these parts were at it again. I try to help out as much as possible but its quite hard me being normal (for now). So i take initiative and run to the rescue.

"Im coming just hold on!" i scream for no apparent reason. I know she cant hear me but everybody says something like that when they are trying to save someone. I don't know why i don't wait for Sam or Quill and Embry the local werewolves. I was trying to be heroic. The thing was, it wasn't the werewolves that were attacking the girl. Well there was one werewolf but that was it. It was mostly vampires that was there. "Hey you!" the vampires/werewolf looked at me, "leave that girl alone!" ya i said it but i wish i didn't because not three seconds later the vamp and the werewolf jump on me. They knock me to the ground and then the vampire says," Wait i like this one. He would make a good addition to the team." i was staring directly into its eyes when the werewolf starts talking, " But Tonia we need a test subject for the new project." New project? Test subject? what was he talking about? " Oh yes he would make a good testee. Knock him out and we will take him back to The Place." Oh great what is Th--- i was cut off in my thought as the werewolf reverted and smacked me with a giant paw.

"Give me the vial... (unintelligible)... yes right there..." I heard some people talking then sticking a needle into my neck. " Now the other one... yes that one... you stupid... (unintelligible)..." then there goes another needle and i find my self in my house sleeping on my bed... " Was that all a dream?" I asked myself. Then i remembered the girl. " oh damn it! is she OK?" i rush to put my clothes on and while i do that i check my neck and... yes there was the small points of entry. Oh man what did they do to me? Im going to get asked a lot of questions when i get to school. I was ready for it though. I finally finished getting dressed and got in my beat up (but still nice) Nissan skyline. This thing took me everywhere i went.

"Hey Michael, did They take you?" A friend asked as soon as i pulled into the parking lot. " well if They is the Bloodsuckers and that werewolf then, ya." I wandered what the knew about Them. " Damn dude your going to die!" wait what? "what do you mean im going to die?" I can't believe he said that, " Dude everybody They take dies!" Everybody? " They inject something that might make you stronger or might make you go," and he took his finger and slid it under his chin like a knife cutting a throat. " sure dude, do you know anyone who has been taken by them?" I asked. " Ya there was this one guy came to school after he was caught, died at lunch time." OH DAMN. " So i might die by lunch time?" Well i can't die a virgin! " ya most likely. Oh well live the rest of your life to the fullest and make it count."

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I cant die by lunch that's only in 45 minutes! oh well lets go check on that girl. So i started walking to my next class hoping that we had the class together. Which might not be because im a junior in calculus. I walked into the class and... yes! there she was! I sort of limped (my leg was hurt from that bloodsucker landing on me) over to her and asked, " hey you're the girl that was getting attacked yesterday, were you not?" she replied, " yes i did get attacked but im fine, who are you?" The BITCH DIDN'T REMEMBER ME! So I replied calmly, " oh yes im the guy who saved you from those bloodsuckers and is now going to die for it." That should do it, " wait that was you? OH MY GOD! I am so sorry please sit down. Me and my friends were just talking about how they haven't seen you in a couple of days." A couple of days? how long was i gone and where are my parents? "oh well do you really think i am going to die?" I asked her, " yes I am so sorry for being the one getting you killed but it was not my fault. I am an Innocent bystander and i am helpless, so im sorry. I hope you don't die i barely know you." Thats true i don't even know her name, maybe I should ask. " yea and i don't even know your name. How about you let me know that and we can have an actually conversation until i die." wow I cant believe i asked that, " my name is Emily Stelpi, and you are?" What kind of name is Stelpi? "My name is Michael Meartin, spelled with an e and a but it is pronounced martin." she was about to say something again but then Sam sneaked up on us and asked, " hey your the guy who got taken by Them right?" Rumors spread fast! " ya that was me what is going to happen to me?" I asked. " well hopefully there serum will work and u will just be super strong, with benefits." he said with a smirk, "OK so what if it doesn't work?" it seemed i knew the answer but i wanted to know for sure. "well u would be dead in about a couple of minutes. But also there is a chance you might live." I might live! Hell yes! I do not want to die this early in my life.

As time passed i waited for the time that i should die. Sam and emmi (thats what she told me to call her) sat with me the whole time as we watched th ever-so slowly moving clock. Then once the time came and i didnt die, we all jumped in the air filling the air with joyous laughter and yelling. The thing was i didnt know when the strength with benifits thing was going to kick in to gear. So i got lazy instead of finding out i asked Sam who, as i thought, wasnt much just said that he didn't know and we would have to find out. I was tired so i skipped the rest of the day. Me and Emmi went to the local icecream store and got us a hot fugde sundea then a super thick milkshake that u haad to eat with a spoon. It was sort of like our first date. I could telll I was falling for this girl from when i looked into her eyes i say myself just staring nonchalanty into those deep dark blue eyes that glistened in the light. The thing was, I didnt think about this girl like i did other girls( like i wanted to take there clothes off and stick things in very nice parts) I just liked her. I was thinking of all of this when a very big burly vampire with blonde hair bust through the glass of the icecream shop and pointed at me saying, "you number47 come peacefully or i will take you unconsuos.


End file.
